Down the Chimney
by Shadowed Shinobi
Summary: Santa Claus is real... right? When Demyx's absolute faith in the mighty St. Nick is shaken, Zexion will do anything to see him smile again. Despite the cost to his pride/sanity. A fluffy Christmas piece with very mild Zemyx. Merry Christmas!


Hey, you guys! I'm Shadowed_Shinobi, but you can call me Shadow. This is my first fanfic, Kingdom Hearts or otherwise. It ended up being extremely short… Sorry about that. Anyways, I would really appreciate constructive criticism, so please review! Oh yeah…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Technically, I don't even own copies of the games, seeing as they belong to my brother, but I digress.**

**Warning: Contains mild language and slight yaoi (boy love)**

Without further ado, I present Down the Chimney!

***

"Demyx, you're a freakin' idiot! Santa Claus does not exist!" Axel snapped finally, irritated after listening to the blonde Nobody listing all of the things he wanted from Santa Clause. This activity had thus far taken over an hour, with no end in sight.

"Wrong, as usual. Of course Santa exists! It says so right here in this book!" Demyx insisted, shoving Axel's face into a storybook called Twas the Night Before Christmas. Along with this well-written novel, Demyx also had Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.

Zexion looked up over his book, which just so happened to be Don Quixote, a difficult book, especially when compared to Demyx's, and sighed. "Demyx, Axel is right, for once." Ignoring Axel's indignant protests, Zexion continued, "Think about it logically; how could some fat guy get into peoples' houses through their chimneys when he wouldn't be able to fit, not to mention the fact that many people don't have chimneys? How does he get around to every house in every world in one night? It's impossible."

Demyx looked extremely downtrodden. "Impossible things can happen though, right?" His bottom lip began to quiver as Zexion shook his head. "What if Santa was a Nobody, like us, or if he just had special powers?" Demyx asked hopefully. Zexion felt a twinge of remorse at the thought of telling Demyx that Santa just wasn't real. Axel, however, had no moral objections whatsoever. "DEMYX, YOU MORON! SANTA DOESN'T EXIST, SO QUIT YOUR WHINING AND JUST DEAL WITH IT!" Axel screeched, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Oh, okay. If you guys both say so, then it must be true. I'm just gonna go to bed now. Merry Christmas…" Demyx muttered dejectedly, tears filling his eyes. He shuffled down the hall and into his room. Zexion watched the door close slowly behind him. He turned to Axel and said, "Axel, don't you feel a bit bad? I mean, we just ruined Demyx's Christmas Eve." Axel snorted. "I don't care. It's a stupid holiday! I mean, the world doesn't care about us, so why should we care about the world, its holidays, or any of that other crap?" Axel stated simply. He reached over to the paper snowflakes Demyx had worked so hard on, ripped them from the wall, and torched them. Zexion glared at him. He shrugged callously.

"That's true, although I still wish that Demyx would have a good Christmas. The idiot would only be happy if Santa Clause showed up tonight…" Zexion groaned to himself. He would not transform into some fat buffoon just to appease Demyx. He laughed bitterly. Who was he trying to kid? Of course he would, if it would make the blonde sitar player smile.

***

Three hours later, Zexion found himself transformed into said fat buffoon, sliding down the chimney with a sack slung over his back. Demyx owed him big time for this. Zexion stepped out of the chimney, brushing the soot off of his clothes. He sat down on the edge of the fireplace to wait. Sure enough, Demyx soon crept into the room, alerted by the barely audible sounds that signaled Zexion's presence.

Upon seeing 'Santa Claus', Demyx let out a squeal and ran up to hug him. "Oh my God, it's SANTA! I told them you were real, but they didn't believe me! I knew it was true, though!" Demyx squeaked, all the while slowly cutting off Zexion's supply of oxygen. "Get off of me!" Zexion managed to gasp out. Demyx backed off and looked at him expectantly. "What?" Zexion snapped. "Where's my present?" Demyx asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. Present? Shit! Zexion knew he had forgotten something. "Well, about that: you see, I had a bit of a problem back at my workshop and…"

Demyx cut Zexion off. "It's okay, Zexy, you don't have to make up stories. I know it's you." Zexion sighed, letting his body revert back to its original form. "How did you figure it out?" he questioned wearily. Demyx smiled sadly. "One, I walked by your room on the way out here, and you weren't there. Two, you just showed me." He gave a halfhearted grin. Zexion looked down.

"I…I just wanted you to have a good Christmas. Axel and I kind of ruined it for you with what we said." he murmured quietly. Demyx's face lit up. "You're such a great friend, Zexy! You went through all this trouble just to make me happy! You're the best!" Demyx's proclamation caused Zexion to blush. He stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed the blonde Nobody lightly on the lips. While Demyx stood looking stunned, Zexion leaned over and whispered, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
